The Rescue
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When the Small truck Network falls down a hole everyone trys to get him out but when they fall down the hole and end up in the world of Neopia how will they find Network?
1. A Normal Start?

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Phoenix and Network.**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning In Dream Street and everything was quiet.

"COME ON SLOW POKE YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT ME YET!"

Well maybe not so quiet and peaceful.

"I'll get you one day Rodney" a tall girl with long brown hair and blue eye's said out of breath as a blue and orange hot rod raced off.

"Or maybe I wont" she said sitting down on a patch of grass.

"Phoenix I know your trying to help but your not built for running after him" a white police car said driving up next to Phoenix.

"I know but I want to prove I'm good at at least one thing Daisy" Phoenix said.

"Why don't you ask Buddy and Teck if they can find you a job to do and I'll find Rodney" Daisy said.

"Ok" Phoenix sighed and went off.

Phoenix walked until she came to Skipping rope Bridge.

"_Well I can at least go around Dream Street without getting lost anymore_" Phoenix said to herself.

When she came to the other side of the bridge she saw a pick up truck and a robot talking.

"Morning Buddy" Phoenix said to the pick up truck.

"Morning Teck" Phoenix said to the robot.

"Morning Phoenix what's wrong?" Buddy asked.

"I'm bored I want to do a job I'm good at" Phoenix replied.

"Well I'm sorry Phoenix there aren't any jobs that need doing today" Teck explained.

"Oh ok never mind then" Phoenix said and walked sadly off.

When she looked up she saw a large clock.

"_Nine past eight it's going to be a long day_" she told herself and continued walking, until she noticed some of her friends looking at a hole in the road.

"Hey guy's what you looking for?" Phoenix asked.

A small milk float looked at Phoenix worried.

"Network fell down the hole but we cant get him out because we don't know how deep it is" he explained.

"Hold on Half Pint I think iv got a flashlight in my back pack wait here" Phoenix said and ran off.

A few minuets later she came back with a flash light and a bit of rope.

"Ok lets see how deep this hole is" Phoenix said shining the flashlight down the hole.

"I cant see Network or the bottom" Phoenix said.

"What! He has to be down there" Buddy said.

That's when Phoenix saw the crack her eyes went wide.

"Buddy what's under the road?" she asked.

Buddy was about to answer when the road gave way from underneath them.

Everyone yelled as they plummeted down the never ending hole.


	2. Welome To Neopia

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Phoenix and Network.**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity to the group they landed with a thud on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Phoenix asked.

"I think so" Buddy said looking at his friends.

"Where are we?" Rodney asked.

Phoenix looked around when something in a bush caught her attention.

"Who's there?" Phoenix asked trying to sound brave.

A tall red horse with red wings and a golden horn stepped out.

Phoenix's friends looked shocked the horse was wearing a blue amulet like Phoenix's, aldo Phoenix's amulet was pink.

The horse's and Phoenix's amulet started glowing when it stopped the horse spoke.

"Welcome to Neopia" the horse said.

Phoenix smiled.

"It's nice to see you again SpiceFlyer" she said.

"You to Breeze543" SpiceFlyer said.

"Phoenix who's Breeze543?" Half Pint asked.

"That's my name here Half Pint and SpiceFlyer is my friend" Phoenix explained.

SpiceFlyer looked at Buddy.

"Forgive me if I sound rude but weren't you smaller earlier?" she asked.

"No iv only just got here" Buddy replied.

"She must of seen Network" Rodney said.

"Network you mean that other yellow..er sorry I don't want to seem rude but what are you?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"I'm a pick up truck" Buddy replied.

"Never heard of one" SpiceFlyer said before looking at Half Pint and Rodney.

"Half Pint is a milk float Rodney is a hot rod and Jack.. hold on wheres Jack gone?" Phoenix asked.

Just as she finished talking a light grey jackhammer appeared.

"Yahoo that was fun" he said.

"Don't worry Breeze as long as I can remember every ones names I'll be OK" SpiceFlyer said.

"So where did you see Network?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I saw him in Meridell not very far from the petpet shop he looked quite frightened the poor thing so I decided to take him back with me don't worry Hannah is looking after him" SpiceFlyer explained.

"Psst Rodney what's with the talking horse" Jack asked.

"I'm not a horse I am a uni" SpiceFlyer said.

"Ok enough please my head is hurting enough all ready" Phoenix said.

"Well lets go and get Network then" Buddy said and started to go off.

"Hold on our home is across the sea and I don't think you are built for swimming" SpiceFlyer said.

"How will we cross the sea then?" Rodney asked.

"Easy either fly by riding a uni or a Eyrie carriage or get a boat across the sea" Phoenix said.

"Fly no way not going to happen no no no no no" Rodney said.

"Looks like we're getting a boat ride" Phoenix said.


	3. Crossing The Sea To Mystery Island

**Note I do NOT own any Dream Street characters or Neopets they all belong to the original creators I do however own Phoenix and Network. Also SpiceFlyer is my pet. **

* * *

"Well if you don't want to fly then that's fine with me" SpiceFlyer said respecting Rodney's opinion.

"Just cos your scared of heights" Jack said.

"Be quiet" Rodney said annoyed.

"Will you please knock it off" Phoenix said she was really getting annoyed.

"So which way do we go?" Half Pint asked.

"Follow me" SpiceFlyer said.

As the group followed SpiceFlyer Phoenix had to run just to keep up with Half Pint.

"Do you want a ride?" Buddy asked.

"No thanks Buddy" Phoenix said out of breath.

SpiceFlyer turned around to give Phoenix a lift.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" SpiceFlyer said and put Phoenix on her back.

"I cant win can I?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope" SpiceFlyer said and showed the others the way.

"Hey Phoenix I thought you only rode horseback" Buddy said.

"Well this is how I learned" Phoenix said.

After a lot of walking Rodney decided to wind his friends up.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No not yet" SpiceFlyer replied.

Rodney smirked.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"_Oh not now Rodney" _Phoenix thought to herself.

"No" Phoenix replied.

About twenty are we there yet later everyone decided what they would do when Rodney asked again.

"Are we there yet?" Rodney asked.

"NO STOP ASKING" everyone yelled together.

"Is he always like this?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"I'm afraid so" Phoenix replied.

"Well it's like Amie says if you can't say anything sensible tape your mouth closed" SpiceFlyer said.

"What?" Rodney said.

"I'm just pulling his leg" SpiceFlyer whispered to Buddy and Half Pint.

"You've been playing to many word games" Phoenix said.

Eventually they arrived at the docks.

"Finally" Rodney said falling down exhausted.

Phoenix gave Rodney a sympathetic smile and got off SpiceFlyer's back.

"Where is everyone Neopia isn't normally this deserted" Phoenix said.

"It's the month of sleeping" SpiceFlyer explained.

"Oh" Phoenix said understanding why she hadn't seen any other humans or neopets around.

"Excuse me miss are you looking for a boat to Mystery Island?" a red dragon creature asked.

"Yes my owner and her friends need to get there as fast as they can" SpiceFlyer explained to the Draik.

"Well hop in I'll take you there faster than you can say Tuskaninny" the Draik said.

"Thank you" Buddy said.

When the boat stopped Rodney was the first one off.

"Poor Rodney he really isn't built for sea travel if he gets seasick that easily" Phoenix said.

"Well if he didn't want to fly I'm afraid I cant help it if he gets seasick" SpiceFlyer said.

"Thank you for the ride" Phoenix said.

"No problem young lass" the Draik said.

When the group found Rodney and made sure he was ok they went off to find Network.


	4. The Happy Reunion

**Note I do NOT own any Dream Street characters or Neopets they all belong to the original creators I do however own Phoenix and Network. Also SpiceFlyer is my pet. **

* * *

"So how far is your home?" Jack asked.

"Not far" SpiceFlyer replied pointing to a small island hut.

"Hannah I'm back Breeze is here" SpiceFlyer called into the hut.

"Ok" Hannah called back just as Network ran through an open door.

"Network!" Buddy said.

Network squeaked and ran over to his dad.

"I've missed you too" Buddy said hugging Network.

"So your his father I'm guessing" Hannah a blue uni wearing a purple amulet said.

"Yeah and I've been really worried about you Network thank you for looking after him" Buddy said.

"No problem he's been a pleasure to look after him" Hannah smiled.

"I hate to ask but how are we going to get back to Dream Street? I mean Phoenix is the only one who can fly back to tell the others where we are" Rodney said.

"Well we know a teleportation spell to get you back" SpiceFlyer said.

"But if we tell you the spell we can visit you in your home" Hannah said.

"Ok its a deal" Buddy said.

"Ok hold still" SpiceFlyer said.

The small group held as still as they could.

"Ma ma say ma ma sa ma ma coo sa" the two uni's chanted.

Phoenix felt her whole body rise off the ground and so did the others.

when the chanting stopped they were back in Dream Street and the hole had disappeared.

"Home sweet home" Half Pint said.

"Come on we had better go explain all this" Buddy said.

When the others all went home Phoenix looked at the spot where the hole had been and whispered to words.

"Jai ho" Phoenix could hear her two uni's chanting stopping.

"All as it should be" Phoenix said.

"_Maybe what I'm good at is keeping my friends safe and sound_" Phoenix thought to herself.

"Yeah it's been here the whole time" Phoenix said and went off to join her friends.

The End


End file.
